


Bloodlines

by TheTurtleFromHell



Category: Castlevania: Legends, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: F/M, Gen, I love her, Origin Story, Post-Canon, Sex Mentions, Swearing, This game is underrated and so is Sonia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-21 01:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12447092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurtleFromHell/pseuds/TheTurtleFromHell
Summary: Sonia Belmont gives birth to a son, who will carry on the name of Belmont.But that is not the only blood it carries.





	1. Prologue

_Adrian sobbed into the pillows, shaking with fear._

_The room he was it may have had fine oak furniture and silk pillows, embroidered with the most delicate of designs, but a prison was a prison._

_There were no windows, and the door had been locked from the outside._

_He had refused to touch the platter of cheese and bread served to him, for fear it was poisoned._

_Or worse, the monsters were trying to fatten him up before devouring him._

_Suddenly, the door creaked open, and Adrian looked up from the pillow to look at his captor with tear soaked eyes._

_If not for the long white hair and blue skin, the man would have looked like an average nobleman._

_“Are you here to eat me?” the ten year old asked, his voice barely above a whisper._

_He could still hear the screams of his baby sister as her limbs were ripped from her body, the cries of his mother as the demons ripped open her womb and feasted on her unborn child, and the sound of his father choking on his own blood as his insides were torn out._

_The monster smiled at him, flashing his fangs, before shaking his head, “No, I am not.”_

_Adrian scooted back until he was pressed against the headboard, not trusting a single word the beast said._

_“Follow me, and all will be made clear.” it said, stepping to the side, and motion for Adrian to walk outside._

_Adrian hesitated, before hopping off the bed and walking past the monster as fast as he could._

_He could feel the air grow colder the closer he got to it._

_The monster place a hand on his shoulder, guiding him through the seemingly endless halls, until they arrived in a throne room._

_“Here, I rule over the night. I give to humans what God cannot, and fulfill their deepest desires.” he boasted, smiling proudly._

_“You killed my family.” Adrian choked out, barely able to hold back tears. The mere acknowledgement of the memories made him want to wail in agony._

_The monster frowned, looking down on him, “I have, but understand this- Adrian, was it? They were shackles that held you down. For I have brought you here to fulfill your destiny.”_

_Adrian watched uneasily as the monster strode over to the throne, tracing the carved design with his clawed finger._

_“Each time I awaken, there is always someone to send me back to slumber, and yet I continue to awake, brought back by humans who wish to worship me. Which proves to me that I do in fact serve a purpose to this world.” he hummed in thought, “But each time I slumber, my castle falls, and each time I awake, it rises once more. This alerts the humans who wish to see me vanquished.”_

_“What does this have to do with me?” Adrian asked, still unsure of what to think._

_“I believe I have found a solution. If the castle remains standing, even after I am sent to slumber, then there will be no way to tell when I am awake or not, and that is the key to defeating the humans who want to destroy me.” he paused, walking back over to Adrian._

_“What I need…” he smiled, cupping the child’s cheek with cold hands, “Is a prince.”_

_Adrian whimpered, taking a step back, “I-I don’t understand! I-” he fell apart. The confusion, the trauma, the fear._

_It consumed him._

_He wailed at the top of his lungs like the scared child he was._

_“Hush, child.” The monster whispered, gently petting Adrian’s head, “You are meant for so much more than a life among humans and peasants. Be happy, after all, I have chosen you to carry my blood. This is a responsibility that many of my followers beg for.”_

_And Adrian leaned into his touch, finally desperate enough for any sort of comfort._

_“Think about, Adrian. You will be prince of this castle, and all who live here will bow to you. You will have so much more than you could have ever hoped for in your old life.”_

_“But my family-”_

_“Do not worry about them. Forget all of the sorrows and hardships you carried before you walked through my doors.”_

_Adrian felt himself be pulled into an embrace, and allowed it._

_“You are home, my son.”_

_Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his neck._

_Adrian gasped, trying to push himself away from the monster, but it held a tight grip on him._

_He could feel it sucking at the wound it made, draining him of blood more quickly than he thought possible._

_He began to scream in horror, trying to shove the monster away with all his might._

_But he grew weaker and weaker, he could feel his body becoming heavy, and his voice died within his throat._

_All he could do was stare straight ahead in horror as he felt his life coming to an end._

_Everything was becoming darker, and just before his vision disappeared, he felt the monster remove it’s mouth from his throat, before smiling at him with blood staining its chin and teeth._

_And then Adrian knew no more._

 

 

 

_He woke up knowing nothing._

_When he opened his eyes, he saw a pale blue hand at his side._

_It took a moment to realize it was his, and another moment to remember to to move it._

_As he sat up, he noticed he was in a large bed, with a canopy draped over it._

_He saw his hair moved in front of his face, and noticed it was white._

_He also noticed that it was only the blankets which protected his nude body._

_Suddenly, he heard noises coming from his right, and turned to see that a man, who owned the same blue skin and white hair, had parted the canopy and was looking at him._

_The man repeated the noises, and he finally processed them as words._

_“Are you feeling okay?”_

_He thought for a moment._

_He wasn’t in any pain, so that must mean he was okay, so he chose to nod in reply._

_The man reached out to him, cupping his cheek with a hand, and looking him over as if to make sure there was nothing wrong with him._

_“Good, very good.” the man said, “The transformation was a success. Come, now.”_

_He nodded and stood up, watching as the man took off his own cape and wrapped it around him, before the man lead him out._

_As they walked down the halls, he could feel his mind growing more complex by the minute._

_It was almost like it had been an empty cup, but now it was being filled with knowledge that he somehow knew._

_Because of this, he soon had the brainpower to finally speak._

_“Who am I?” he asked. It was odd to him that he owned a voice that he didn’t know._

_The man turned and chuckled, patting his head, “You are are my son, and tonight you have been born into darkness.”_

_The man paused, before leading him to a throne room._

_“You are a prince, and this-” his hand waved through the air, causing the grand window to open, revealing a beautiful view of the castle’s lower levels, and the forests which surrounded it, “Is your domain.”_

_He gasped in amazement, running over to the window and taking in the surroundings._

_“When I slumber, you are to rule while I am gone. For you are my reflection, an image made to be just like me.” the man smiled proudly, placing a hand on his back, “Alucard.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Legends!Alucard doesn't have backstory, I made one for him.  
> This will have significance later on.


	2. Taken

Sonia smiled as she watched her newborn son drink from her breast, waving his tiny hands around in the air.

There were so many thoughts going through her head.

The nuns had scowled and stuck their nose up at her when they saw her lack of a wedding ring, but they still delivered her baby, for the Belmonts were important to the Church in many ways.

But when her son came into the world, they left, and Sonia was left to push out the after birth by herself.

That had been hours ago, and she still didn’t have the strength to get up and clean herself or at least change her nightgown.

She had sobbed when she saw her child, with white hair and blue skin, for she knew exactly where it came from.

She knew that if Alucard had been there, he would have protected her from the glares of the nuns, cleaned her up, and care for the baby so that she could rest.

But Alucard had sealed himself away, and she didn’t know where.

Perhaps if she had known she was pregnant at the time, things would be different.

She would have told Alucard, because he had the right to know.

And Alucard would have likely been in denial at first, but would accept the role of the father like the noble man he was.

But she was alone now, with a son who had her eyes, and the rest of his appearance belonging to his father.

 

* * *

 

Death looked up as he sensed it.

There was something carrying his master’s blood, something other than Alucard.

“Impossible…” he gasped in disbelief.

Deciding to investigate, he disappeared into the darkness of the night, following the trace of his master’s scent.

 

* * *

 

Sonia couldn’t sleep.

Not when she was caked in the filth of her son’s birth, unable to move without her body protesting.

Her son, on the other hand, slept soundly at his mother’s side, in the crook of her arm.

She sighed, staring at the ceiling in thought.

She would have to take her son to get baptised in the morning, and tell the priests the name she wished to bestow upon her son.

But would the priest welcome her without a husband at her side?

Likely not.

The more she sat there, the more she couldn’t stand the fact that she was lying there unclean.

So she carefully sat up, not wanting to wake her son.

Her entire body hurt, but she dragged herself to the washroom, where the nuns had left buckets of water from when they had planned to stay.

“Before the cunts left me.” she thought bitterly.

Soaking a cloth in the water, she began to clean herself, shivering from it’s cold touch.

The water had likely been nice and warm hours ago, which would have helped.

 

* * *

 

With a wave of Death’s hand, the window opened silently, allowing him to step inside.

There, upon the bed, laid an infant, sleeping soundly.

As he stepped closer, he noticed the child’s unnatural look which could only come from his master’s blood.

He also noticed a second familiar scent coming from the child.

The blood of the Belmonts.

It only took a moment for him to realize how the child came to be, for only one person could have passed the master’s blood to the Belmont.

Alucard had laid with the Belmont.

The master’s child had seemingly found yet another way to rebel.

Gently, Death picked up the sleeping infant, wrapping it in the fabric of his robe as he turned back to the window.

As he flew into the darkness once more, he could hear the scream of the Belmont as she had walked in, witnessing the specter take her child.

 

* * *

 

Sonia tried to run as fast as she could, but the weakness of her body betrayed her, and she collapsed before she could grab Death, and he disappeared with her son.

“NO!” she screamed, pushing herself to her feet, wasting no time running to the vault.

She grabbed her armor and strapped it on as quickly as she could, before attaching the whip to her side.

Grabbing as many knives and holy water as she could carry, she ran into the night, looking around desperately for her child.

 

* * *

 

The child started to stir, fussing as it woke up.

Death laid him on the altar, gently running his hand through the white down hair, before he took the sharp tip of his boney finger, and dragged it over the child’s left eye.

The babe immediately screamed and began to cry, but Death ignored it.

Balancing a drop of blood on the finger, he floated over to the coffin where he kept his master’s remains and opened it.

Dracula had withered away to nothing but a skeleton, covered in dry leathery skin and ruined clothes.

Carefully, Death allowed the drop of blood to fall into the corpse’s mouth, reviving it.

The skin began to soften and turn blue, as hair and nails regrew and shadows mended the clothes.

An invisible force seeme to push Dracula to his feet, as he took his first breath in months and opened his eyes.

“Death.” he smiled upon seeing his old friend, stepping out of the coffin to walk to him.

“My Lord.” Death acknowledge, bowing his head.

Dracula’s eyes then fell upon the screaming child.

“What’s this?”

“Alucard laid with the Belmont.” Death said bluntly, “This child carries your blood.”

Dracula froze in shock for moment, before reaching down and picking up the child, holding him close.

“Yes, I can sense it.” Dracula whispered as a smile spread across his face, “He is my kin.”

“But he also carries the Belmont’s blood.” Death pointed out.

Dracula nodded, deep in thought as he rocked the child it his arms, soothing it.

“Is the Belmont maiden still alive?” Dracula finally spoke.

“Yes, she had only given birth hours ago, I presume. She is in no shape to fight, but my minions tell me she is seeking us out.”

“Then let her find us.” Dracula chuckled, looking down at the infant and placing a hand over it’s wound, healing it until it was but a scar, “I must thank her for giving me such a wonderful gift.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The journey begins!!!  
> (Yo heads up there's gonna be a lot of Sonia being badass in this.)


	3. Battles

Sonia trudged through the mud and fallen leaves of the forest, looking for any sign of her son’s kidnapper.

Her could feel herself cramp and had to resit doubling over in pain, her entire body protesting each step, but she pushed forward, fueled by pure determination.

She panted a she climbed up the hill, nearly reduced to crawling on her hands and knees at some points.

When she reached the top, she gasped in horror.

“Oh God, no…”

There, in the distance, was Castlevania.

She stared in horror for a moment, before remembering her mission, and pressing forward.

 

The large iron gates opened before her, as if welcoming her to the castle.

She walked through them without a second’s hesitation, walking through the front lawn.

All she could hear was the sound of the wind going through the trees, but even that was enough to put her on edge.

Just as she was about to make her way up the stairs, she heard a familiar screech tear through the silence.

Creature Bats.

She quickly dove out of the way as they swooped at her, trying to grab her and take her into the air with them.

Unfurling her whip, she fought back, striking them each time they they flew at her.

However, she quickly realized that there were too many for her to handle, so she was forced to turn and retreat.

They followed her closely however, so close that she could feel their breath on her neck, and their screeches became deafening.

Just as her body was about to give out, she spotted the castle garden’s in the distance.

Thinking quickly, she turned the corner and dove into a rose bush.

She covered her mouth with her hand, quieting her breathing, and remaining absolutely still.

She could hear them around her, growling and flapping their wings.

They came close enough that she could hear their breathing and smell their horrid breath, but she remained absolutely still.

After what felt like forever, she finally heard them leave.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she began crawling through the bushes, not yet leaving them for fear of being spotted.

As she moved forward, she suddenly felt something hard and metallic underneath her. Looking down, she realized she was on top of a trapdoor.

This could either be a way inside the castle, or a death trap.

But given the choice between getting caught by a Creature Bat or falling into a death pit, Sonia chose the death pit.

Taking a deep breath, she undid the latch, and the door gave way beneath her, causing her to fall into darkness.

  
  


Sonia barely managed to land on her feet, as she had fallen quite the distance, and even then, the force of the impact caused her to tumble forward.

Groaning in pain as she stood, she took account of her surroundings. 

It seemed she was in the catacombs, which according to her family bestiary, was right below the castle’s ground floor.

But navigating them could be deadly, as they were supposedly filled with traps and dead ends.

“Just my luck I fall into a maze of death.” Sonia muttered to herself, winding up her whip and putting it back on her hip.

Getting her throwing knives ready, she walked through the halls cautiously.

“Belmont.” a voice hissed behind her.

She whipped around, seeing two Wolf Dragons.

As she went to throw the knives, one raised a hand, “We do not wish to fight, Belmont.”

“Bullshit.” she spat.

“It’s true.” the other said, “Master wants you delivered to him, alive and well.”

“And why should I trust you? Or him, for that matter?”

“Master wants to thank you for giving him kin.” the first said, “He is very grateful.”

“I didn’t give him shit!” she protested, “He kidnapped my child from me!”

“Either way, he wishes to see you, and we will deliver you to him.” as the first one took a step forward, Sonia attacked.

It screamed as the holy blades cut into his flesh, and growled, “You ungrateful whore!”

Before she could reach into her bag and grab more, it tackled to the ground knocking the breath out of her and leaving her gasping for air. 

“You will PAY for that!” it hissed, pulling her up by her hair and using its sharp claws to cut through it in one swipe.

Sonia yelped as her head hit the ground, her hair now barely reaching her chin.

“Wait.” the other said, grab his companion's arm before he could do any more, “Master said he wanted her unharmed, brother.”

“He also said that if she refused, to do what we must.” the first growled.

As they bickered, Sonia reached into her bag as silently as she could, grabbing another knife in one hand, and the fallen hair in the other.

“She has been punished, let’s just take her to Master now and-” the second’s sentence was cut off when a knife hit it right between the eyes, killing it instantly.

Before the first could turn around, Sonia jumped onto it’s back, wrapping the hair tightly around his neck and pulling it tight.

It choked and gasped, and began flying aimlessly, slamming into walls, but Sonia kept her hold, pulling the hair tighter and tighter until the monster fell, and even then she didn’t let go until it stopped twitching.

Panting, she stood up, and realized not only how badly she was shaking, but she was now covered in bruises and scratches.

She needed to hurry up.

Gathering her supplies, she began walking down the halls once more, but began to stumble, as if in a drunken stupor.

She scolded herself for not taking the time for making healing potions or getting a first aid kit.

Before she could make a new plan, she came across a large oak door.

Happily thinking that it must be the exit of the catacombs, she opened the door, only to find an empty room with nothing but a coffin in it.

She flinched as it began to open, whispering a curse under her breathe and grabbing her whip.

But when the occupant stumbled out of it, she gasped in shock, and it did the exact same.

“Alucard?”

“Sonia?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pro Tip: If you don't have any rope, just use your hair to strangle someone.


	4. Till Death Do Us Part

“Sonia…” Alucard whispers in disbelief, “You shouldn’t be here-”

“Alucard!” Sonia cries, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly, “I never thought I’d see you again!” she sobs.

Alucard looked a bit surprised, before smiling and reaching up to pet her head.

Suddenly, he frowned.

“Sonia, you’re burning up!” he gasps concerned.

“What?”

“And you’re so flushed! Come, I’ll take you home.” he said as he picked her up.

“Alucard, wait-”

“I’ll handle my father, you go home and -”

“Alucard!”

He stopped in his tracks, looking down at her, noticing the tears that were running down her cheeks, “I… I need to tell you something…”

Alucard’s expression softened, “Of course, you can tell me anything. You know that, right?”

Sonia nodded, taking a deep, shaky breath, “I… you have a son.” she confessed.

“... what?”

“I gave birth to a son, Alucard, and he’s your child.”

Alucard put her down, staring at her for a moment

“He has your hair Alucard…” she smiled sadly, “Your skin too.”

He stared for another moment, before his expression turned to horror, “Oh my God, I’m so sorry…”

Sonia frowned, “What do you mean?”

“I’ve contaminated your bloodline.” he whimpered, “And the Church! What must they think of you! What have I-” he was cut off as Sonia kissed his cheek.

“I have no regrets Alucard.” she declared, smiling brightly, “He’s a beautiful little boy, and I’m absolutely positive my ancestors would be proud, and besides” she rests her head on his chest, “I honestly don’t give a shit about what they think.”

Alucard stared at her for a moment, before letting out a small laugh, “You haven’t changed a bit.” he said, leaning down to place a kiss on her lips, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

Alucard showed her the way out of the catacombs with ease, for he knew every inch of the castle like the back of his hand.

“There’s plenty of shortcuts in the castle.” he explained, “Hidden passages and doors reserved for important servants and meals.”

“You’ll have to help me make a map when we go home.” she hummed in thought.

They both sat in silence for a few minutes.

“I… I would have stayed if I had known.” Alucard whispered ashamed.

“Yeah, I know.” Sonia reassured, smiling.

As they walked, Alucard noticed Sonia seemed to be shivering, just the slightest.

“Are you cold?” he asked.

“A little. It’s okay, really, I’m fine.”

Alucard immediately unclipped his cloak and wrapped it around her.

She looked up, smiling gratefully.

 

“I don’t know how we’re going to do this.” Alucard confessed.

Sonia looked up from the chicken she was eating, tilting her head.

“I can’t go out in the daylight, Sonia. I can’t teach my son to fish or climb trees. I’ve never done those things.”

Sonia closed her eyes in thought for a moment, before opening them, “Well, you’re very intelligent. You told me yourself you had a love for poetry. Perhaps you could share that with him.”

“Perhaps.” Alucard agreed, “But I also sleep during the day, I have no choice.”

“Well then, whenever he wakes up in the middle of the night, I’ll leave it to you.”

Alucard chuckled, “You can’t see a single flaw in me, can you?”

“You’re pessimistic. That’s about it.” Sonia smirked.

“Not even the fact I’m a monster bothers you?”

“If it bothered me, I wouldn’t have had sex with you.” she stated bluntly, “Besides, I’ve met humans more monstrous than you.”

He smiled lovingly at her.

What did he ever do to deserve someone as wonderful as her?

 

The secret passages were long, but just as Alucard thought, they had less monsters.

Sonia stayed close to him.

Her face had become flush, and yet she was shivering as if it was the middle of winter.

Suddenly, a Zombie Dragon had emerged from the ground, charging at them.

Sonia was the first to react, throwing bottles of holy water onto the floor and causing it's feet to burn.

Screeching in pain, it took flight into the air. Sonia unfurled her whip and wrapped it around it's hind leg, slamming it bag down to the ground.

Alucard leapt over the large puddle, drawing his sword and decapitating the beast.

Sonia stared at the severed head for a moment, before her knees began to shake and she collapsed.

Alucard immediately rushed to her side, rolling her over.

She was groaning in pain, curled in on herself.

“Sonia!”

She looked up at him weakly, “I… I can’t walk anymore…” she whispered, “It hurts too much…”

“Then hop on my back, I’ll carry you.”

 

Alucard could feel the heat radiating off her as he walked.

He tried to think of where his father could be.

Normally, his father would wait in the throne room for the Belmont, but his father had an infant with him. So that could mean he could be in his living quarters.

Unless…

Unless his father chose to turn it fully.

Or worse…

Alucard quickened his pace.

 

“What were you like when you were human…?” Sonia asked after long hours of silence.

Alucard stopped in his tracks for a moment.

“I… I don’t remember.” he admitted, “I just… woke up existing, as a vampire. Just a constant rush of knowledge for a couple of days.”

“So no memories or anything?”

“No…” he paused, “Well, I asked my… Dracula, once, and he told me it mattered not.”

“Course he would.” she mumbled.

“But sometimes, I smell something, or see something, and I get this feeling that it’s special. Sometimes when I sleep, I hear voices, and smell food, and I’m sitting in a chair, but I don’t see anything. It’s more like… I sense it. And there’s always just three voices, a man, a woman, a babe… and sometimes… mine. Then we all just talk about the weather, or livestock, or farming… and I assume that’s what a family dinner is.”

“That sounds nice.”

“Yeah… it is.”

 

* * *

  


Dracula swirled the goblet, taking a deep sniff of the blood as if smelling an aged wine.

“My Lord.” Death spoke. It was always as if he just appeared from thin air.

“It’s a beautiful night.” Dracula hummed, looking out the window, “Such a beautiful night to have a curse, don’t you think?”

“You haven’t turned the child.” Death deadpanned, motioning towards the infant who squirmed in Dracula’s arms.

Dracula sighed, “No, I have not.” he took a sip from the goblet, “I would like his mother to be here for his rebirth.”

“Alucard is awake as well.”

“Wonderful, isn’t it?” Dracula said as he put the goblet down, “It’s like a family reunion.”

“What do you plan?”

“This Sonia... she is unique. I would like to offer my immortality to her once more.” he smiled standing up from his throne.

“She had refused it the last time.”

“I’m aware, but this time she could have a new perspective.” Dracula strode over to the window, looking at the moon, “After all, she can no longer deny the beauty of becoming like us. Not when she has given birth to my kin.” he smiled, raising the child up in the air.

The babe cooed, grabbing at the ruffle of Dracula’s sleeves with tiny fingers.

“And if she refuses?”

Dracula smirked as he brought the babe back to his chest, “Then she shall know what it means to die as a pathetic human.”

 

* * *

  


“We’re close.” Alucard smiled, slightly shaking Sonia.

All she did in response was moan, her eyes shut.

“We’ll get our son back and get you home.” he continued as he moved forward, “I’ll find some healers and they’ll fix you right up.” he reassured.

She made no noise this time. Her breath was heavy and strained, and her fever continued to rise.

Alucard stopped, looking around, “Maybe I could find a health potion, it might reduce your fever.”

Then he smells it.

Blood, heavy with the scent of infection.

Filled with a sense of panic, he carefully put Sonia down and looked her over.

There was blood coming from her mouth.

“ _A-Alucard…_ ” she choked out.

“Hush.” he told her, “It’s gonna be okay, I’ll… I’ll figure out something”

She coughed weakly, “ _I...I’m... so sorry…_ ”

“Just hang in there! Please!” he found himself shouting.

She shuts her eyes, tears running down her cheeks.

“Don’t leave me!” he begs, “Sonia, please!”

“ _I… thought I could make it…_ ”

“Sonia, stop it!” he sobs, grabbing her and pulling her into a tight embrace, “Please! I can’t do this alone!”

“ _Trevor._ ”

Alucard sniffles, pulling back so he could look at her, “W-What…?”

“ _I… wanted… to… name him Trevor._ ” she smiles the smallest of smiles.

“Sonia…” he whispers.

She let out a long sigh.

And didn’t take another breath.

“Sonia?” he presses his head to her chest, listening intently.

He gasps, covering his mouth with his hand.

“Sonia, no… nononono.” he cries, hugging her body tightly.

“ **_SONIA!!!_ ** ”


	5. Fight

“Shall I assist you any further, My Lord?” Death asked, bowing his head.

“No, not at all.” Dracula dismissed him, making a shooing motion with his hand, “You’ve done enough, old friend. I will handle the Belmont and my son.”

“If they choose to battle you, My Lord?”

Dracula chuckled, “I can handle a woman weak from birth and a vampire who is but two decades old. You may take your leave.”

“As you wish.” Death said, vanishing into thin air.

Dracula leaned back into his throne, looking at the doors and eagerly waiting for them to open.

 

* * *

  
  


Alucard gently laid Sonia into his coffin, wiping away the blood tears which ran down his cheeks.

He reached down, grabbing her whip, wincing as it burned his flesh.

Putting it in his holster, he placed one final kiss on her cold lips, before closing the lid.

“I’ll get our son back, Sonia.” he whispered, sadness shining in his eyes, “I promise you.”

 

* * *

  
  


Dracula sipped from his goblet as the large ornate doors opened, allowing his son to walk through them.

“I’ve been waiting for you, son.” he said casually, taking another sip, “Where is the Belmont?”

Alucard’s silence was all he needed for an answer.

“I see.” he hummed, disappointed, “But I suppose it’s not uncommon, is it? Such a shame, nonetheless.”

“Where is my son?” Alucard demanded to know.

“The child is safe, do not worry.” Dracula smiled, “I wanted to make sure you were here for his rebirth.”

“You will do no such thing!” Alucard yelled, “You will not condemn him to the same fate you have me!”

Dracula's eyes narrowed, “How  _ dare _ you.” he hissed, “I give you eternity, and this is how you repay me?”

“You told me yourself that I am your reflection.” Alucard retorted, “And the thing about reflections is, they create an opposite image.” he paused to draw his sword, “Hear me now, Dracula,  _ I will never _ be like you!”

Dracula growled, “So be it! Have at you!”

He lunged forward, his claws aiming for Alucard’s heart.

Alucard stepped out of the way and immediately unfurled the whip, lashing at Dracula.

The fight began to intense. Dracula was now unleashing hellfire left and right, the flames growing more intense the more his anger grew.

“ **ENOUGH OF THIS!** ” he bellowed, “ **It’s time to end this once and for all!** ”

Alucard stepped back, watching in horror as Dracula took the form of a bestial dragon, hellish red and at least three times the size of a man.

He barely dodged the claws as they swiped at him, the hellfire was now increasing in frequency, it was almost overwhelming.

The whip was hurting his own hand so much, he could smell now smell his own burning flesh.

But his grip never faltered. 

He thought about his promise to Sonia, of all the things he loved and admired about her. Her grace, her bluntness, the way her eyes sparkled when she told a joke, and the way she fought so passionately.

He thought about his son, whom he desired to see grow up, safe in his arms, sharing family meals, and putting him to sleep, wishing him sweet dreams as he tucked him in.

So he fought on, using all of his strength and skill, alternating between whip strikes and sword strikes fiercely.

And then the battle was over.

Dracula let out a roar that sounded like it came from the bowels of hell itself, before the body turned to ash and disappeared.

Then the castle began to crumble.

Alucard ran into the halls, looking around in a panic. 

He had to find his son and get out of there, quick.

Luckily, the rumbling seemed to had made the child upset, as Alucard’s sensitive ears picked up the sounds of the babe’s cries.

Rushing to the location of the cries, he found his son in his old room, lying on the bed bundled in blankets.

Picking up the child without a second’s hesitation, Alucard ran to the nearest window, pushing it open and leaping out.

 

He watched as Castlevania fell to the ground, and when it was over, it was as if it was never there.

Alucard stared for a moment, before finally taking a moment to look at his son for the first time.

Sonia was right, he did have his father’s skin and hair.

But those beautiful sapphire eyes, which stared at him with curiosity, could belong to no other than her.

Alucard’s lip began to quiver, blood tears running down his cheeks as he let out a sob, holding his son closely and rocking him, just rocking him.

The child cooed, cuddling against his father.

Alucard smiled a little, before wiping his tears and looking to the sky.

“The sun is coming up. Let’s go home, shall we Trevor?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Dracula's overconfidence lead to his downfall.  
> One of my favorite villain tropes.


	6. Epilogue

Alucard opened his eyes, blinking a few times before sitting up.

He smiled upon seeing his son, sitting on the edge of the bed, eagerly waiting to tell his father about his day.

“Good evening, Papa!” he beamed as he crawled into his father’s lap, cuddling against him.

“Good evening, Trevor.” he replied, kissing the top of his son’s forehead and scooping him up into his arms.

 

The past four years had been difficult. 

Raising a half-human half-vampire child presented many different challenges.

For one, Trevor only slept during dawn and dusk. He was awake all other hours, so Alucard was forced to hire maids to tend to him during the day, when he could not.

It was also discovered once that Trevor could walk out in sunlight without turning to ash, however, he still got a very bad sunburn.

So every Sunday when the maids took him to church, Trevor was dressed in a cloak and hood to protect his delicate skin.

Trevor also had increased speed and strength, not as much as a full vampire would have, but enough that he gave the maids a hard time whenever it was time for a bath.

When he wasn’t caring for or playing with Trevor, Alucard took the time to take the Belmont’s bestiary and correct any wrong information he found in there (Because although vampires did dislike strong smell of garlic, it was not deadly to them).

Alucard had also taken the time to build a shrine to Sonia, placing it in her old room.

Her whip and weapons were laid out nicely on the dresser, next to various candles. Above that was a portrait he had made of her, making sure every detail was captured.

He had chosen to show the shrine to Trevor just a few months before, explaining to the child best he could about his mother, and that she had passed on.

It had taken him a few days to understand, but afterwards Trevor chose to help remember his mother by picking flowers and placing them on the shrine.

 

The mansion’s garden was usually Trevor’s favorite place to play with his father.

They would look for various bugs, or try to count all the stars in the sky, and there was always time for a quick game of Hide and Seek among the bushes and trees of the garden.

But tonight it seemed Trevor wanted his father to go to the reading room, so that he could read him stories of heroes and far off places.

And so they sat by the warmth of the fireplace, Alucard reading the book aloud as Trevor sat in his lap, listening to every word and cuddling against his father, looking at the illustrations with a sort of wonder that only a child could have.

 

Alucard knew that one day, he would have to tell his son everything.

About the Belmont’s mission, of the cursed blood that flowed through him.

About how his mother died that fateful night.

And truth be told, he feared that every night he woke up, he’d find his son gone, kidnapped and used to raise Dracula once more.

 

But as his son looked up at him and smiled, he smiled back.

Because for now, in this moment, everything was perfect.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done!!!  
> Yeah, this was a quickie fic, but I really enjoyed writing it.  
> I hope you liked it <3


End file.
